Let's Get Funky
by shadowcat238
Summary: Power Rangers Mystic Force. Nick, apparently a terrible dancer, asks Vida for a bit of help. NickVida. Still with a lot of humor. Rated T for minor pervertedness.


_**Get Funky** _

* * *

Summary: Nick, apparently a very terrible dancer, asks Vida for a bit of help… 

Timeline: This could generally happen at any time of the season.

Note: Half oneshot/half song fic, but still wholly humorous!

Also: Number 3 off of the 100situations at the Nick/Vida community at LJ.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force. I own this story plot, though.

* * *

Vida managed to stop coughing long enough to look at Nick. Sure enough, he was still red-faced and she knew instantly that she wasn't hearing things. 

"Lemme get this straight; you want ME to teach you to dance." She repeated.

Nick sighed; already regretting that he'd asked.

"Yes. I'm horrible at dancing, alright?" he replied.

Vida snickered again and tried to suppress it down, but to no avail.

"Alright. But you have to cover a day's worth of my shift at the Rock-Porium for every lesson." Vida held out her hand.

"Deal." Nick consented; shaking it.

* * *

"Anyone can do the Cha-Cha Slide, Nick." Vida said; levitating one of her CDs in midair. 

They'd gone to Rootcore, Nick insisted on account that he didn't want anyone to see his embarrassing venture on trying to dance, and Vida was still trying to get him to stop sitting in that chair.

Vida sighed.

"Come on; you made a promise with me and this, right now, counts as a lesson which means you still have to take one of my shifts at the Rock-Porium no matter what." She insisted and Nick begrudgingly got up.

Vida began to applaud.

"Good for you! You've now taken the first step in learning how to dance; to step out of your shyness." She exclaimed, though a bit sarcastically in Nick's opinion.

With a little help from magic, the voice of **Mr. C the Slide Man** began to pulsate throughout the room.

"Just do what the CD tells you to." Vida said as she stood in front of Nick.

_Clap, clap, clap, clap your hands_

_Clap, clap, clap, clap your hands_

_Alright now; we going to do the basic steps_

'I am going to regret this.' Nick's last thought before Vida pulled him to begin.

_To the left_

_Take it back now, y'all_

_One hop this time_

"Hey!" Vida yelped when she felt Nick almost fall over on her.

"I told you I was horrible at this!" he replied as he steadied himself.

_Right foot, let's stomp_

_Left foot, let's stomp_

_Cha-cha real smooth_

_Turn it out_

Vida grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around in the correct direction.

Maybe this would be a little harder than she thought.

_To the left_

_Take it back now, y'all_

_Right foot, let's stomp_

Nick glanced sideways quickly to make sure he hadn't squashed Vida's foot yet. Luckily, he didn't.

_Left foot, let's stomp_

_Cha-Cha now, y'all_

Apparently, Cha-Cha-ing was just stepping forward with one's right foot and backwards with one's left one after the other in a rhythmic pattern and shaking their bodies while doing so. No wonder he looked like and idiot doing this.

_Now it's time to get funky_

_To the right now_

_To the left_

_1 hop this time_

_1 hop this time_

Vida kept in her giggles as she watched Nick attempt, though clumsily, to follow along with the music.

Though it was amusing, it was also kind of cute to see him like this. Usually, he seems to be so even-tempered, almost like a guy who can do anything, and here he was making a fool of himself when trying to learn to dance to the Cha-Cha slide.

And to Vida, of all people; the girl who would laugh at him if she ever stopped thinking that he looked cute like this.

_Right foot, two stomps_

_Left foot, two stomps_

_Crisscross, crisscross_

At that point, Nick's legs did what more seemed to be the 'Pretzel' than the Crisscross and he would have fallen over if it had not been for Vida, who grabbed onto his arm and pulled him upright before he could crash into anything.

_Cha-Cha real smooth_

_Let's go to work_

_To the left_

_Take it back now, y'all_

_Two hops this time_

_Two hops this time_

'Her boobs are really perky.' Nick though as he watched her jump.

Suddenly realizing what he was thinking, he snapped his attention back to the lyrics.

Though the temptation to look was really luring him in…

_Right foot, two stomps_

_Left foot, two stomps_

_Hands on your knees_

_Hands on your knees_

_Get funky with it _

_Aaaahhhhhhh yeah_

He wasn't making too many mistakes and it was actually…a bit fun dancing with him rather than Madison.

Madison was a great dancer, courtesy of Vida's teachings, but playing Dance Dance Revolution with her in front of their TV for years and her winning sometimes had come to the point when Vida knew exactly what Madison would do ahead of time and correct her on the spot.

With Nick, it certainly wasn't boring and it sure wasn't predictable.

_Come on, Cha-Cha now y'all_

_Turn it down_

_To the left_

_Take it back now, y'all_

Nick felt resistance against his back and something scraping against his leg and knew that he had taken it too far back.

Turning immediately, he caught her in a dip before she hit the ground and helped her back up.

"Thanks." She said and saw Nick smiled in relief.

"No problem." He replied.

_Five hops this time_

_Right foot, let's stomp_

_Left foot, let's stomp_

_Right foot again_

_Left foot again_

_Right foot let's stomp_

_Left foot let's stomp_

_FREEZE!_

_Everybody clap your hands_

The two caught each other's eyes and laughed unexpectedly as they clapped their hands to the music.

_Come on y'all_

_Check it out_

This, though, was one of the parts of the dance that she would've preferred not to do in a skirt.

_How low can you go?_

_Can you go down low? _

_All the way to the floor? _

_How low can you go? _

As she continued to bend her knees and squat, she felt her skirt sliding higher and higher up her thighs.

She just hoped to god that it didn't expose what she wore…underneath.

_Can you bring it to the top?_

_Like it never ever stop?_

_Can you bring it to the top?_

His shirt hitched up when he lifted his arms and underneath, Vida could see the outlines of well-defined abs.

He must've done a lot of sit-ups each day to attain that.

_One hop_

_Right foot now_

_Left foot now, y'all_

_Cha-Cha real smooth_

"See? It isn't so bad." Vida said to him.

"Easy for you to say." Nick stated.

Vida just rolled her eyes; couldn't he just loosen up a bit and stop being so self-conscious?

She wasn't videotaping anything, even if it would've earned her some major blackmail points later on, and didn't expect him to perform or anything.

Besides, it wasn't as if anyone was watching.

_Turn it out_

_To the left_

_Take it back now, y'all_

_One hop this time_

Nick tensed, then relaxed his shoulders when he felt Vida clasp her hands on them and lightly pushed her thumbs into a place between his shoulder bones and his spine that made him relieve the tension there.

_One hop this time_

_Reverse_

_Reverse_

His 'Reverse' wasn't so bad; at least he didn't get dizzy or off-balance.

The only problem was that he seemed to just jump in a full circle instead of just a half circle and then going back the same rotational way.

_Slide to the left_

_Slide to the right_

Nick observed Vida's profile as they 'slid' to the right and left.

Just lunge sideways and then slide your other foot to meet that one and repeat.

He didn't mess this part up, to the least.

_Cha-Cha now, y'all_

_Cha-Cha again_

_Cha-Cha now, y'all_

_Cha-Cha again_

It was back to basics.

_Turn it out_

_Take it back now, y'all_

_Two hops, two hops_

_Two hops two hops_

_Right foot, let's stomp_

_Left foot's stomp_

The last he remembered, Charlie Brown was a character in the comic strip 'Peanuts' and was always the guy who said 'Good Grief!' and buckled his knees a lot.

_Charlie Brown_

_Hop it out now_

_Slide to the right_

_Slide to the left_

_Take it back now, y'all_

_Cha-Cha now, y'all_

He was much looser and more flexible than when the song first started, that was for sure, and at least now he could dance a lot better.

Dance itself wasn't about being self-conscious; it was about expressing yourself and letting yourself be free and yourself, if only for a moment.

_Turn it out_

_To the left_

_Take it back now, y'all_

_Three hops this time_

_Right foot now_

_Left foot now, y'all_

_Cha-Cha it out_

It wasn't humiliating anymore; in fact, it was kind of fun now in his opinion.

Vida watched Nick and saw that he really wasn't that tense anymore. Finally.

"What did I tell you?" she asked when she saw the barest hint of a smile on his face.

"That you were right." He said with his smile unintentionally spreading wider.

_Turn it out_

_To the right_

_To the right, y'all_

_To the left_

_Take it back now, y'all_

_Four hops this time_

On the second hop, Vida grabbed Nick's shoulders and jumped like she would when she wanted a piggyback ride.

She stayed there until the fourth hop and felt his hands lifting her thighs before she dropped down again.

_Right foot now, y'all_

_Left foot now, y'all_

_Cha-Cha now, y'all_

_Cha-Cha again_

_Cha-Cha again_

'I should do that again.' Vida thought.

_Turn it down_

_Take it back now, y'all_

_Right foot, let's stomp_

_Left foot, let's stomp_

_Six hops this time_

This time, she jumped piggyback on him on the first hop, even if they were side by side, and shouted out the number as he hopped with her on his back.

She slid off and cleared her ears to listen once again to **Mr. C the Slide Man.**

_Right foot, let's stomp_

_Left foot, let's stomp_

_Right foot, two stomps_

_Left foot, two stomps_

_Crisscross_

At least he didn't do the 'Pretzel' again in lieu of the Crisscross.

_Crisscross_

_Slide to the left_

_Slide to the right_

_Let me see you clap your hands_

"We're almost done, I swear." Vida told Nick.

_Cha-Cha, now_

_Cha-Cha again_

His Cha-Cha was getting better, at least he hoped that it was.

_Turn it down_

_To the left_

_Take it back now, y'all_

_Two hops, two hops_

_Two hops, two hops_

_Hands on your knees_

_Hands on your knees_

He wasn't a bad dancer; just one with little confidence.

Bravely, Vida followed her own advice and couldn't resist a little banter with him and shook her booty, probably in his face, and held in another round of laughs as Nick's face turned almost as red as his ranger costume.

_Aaaaahhhh, yeah_

_Get funky with it_

_Get down now, y'all_

_Come on, come on_

_Cha-Cha now, y'all_

_Let's go to work_

The rest of the song was just the guy talking, so Vida stopped it and turned to Nick.

"See? Anyone can do the Cha-Cha slide." Vida repeated.

Nick shrugged; becoming silent again. Vida sighed exasperatedly; he could be unafraid one minute, and ill at ease the moment the song ends.

Without another word, she came up to him, put her arm around his shoulder, and lightly hip-bumped him.

"Hey, if that's how you do the Cha-Cha slide, I'd love to see how you fare with the Macarena or the YMCA." Vida said with a smile and a suggestive wink.

Nick cleared his throat and stared straight back at her.

"The lesson isn't over for another 24 minutes."

* * *

(groans and rolls eyes at herself) Only **I** would get an inspiration while listening to the Cha-Cha slide on Yahoo!Launchcast radio. Ok, so if any of you now have this huge urge to break out some of those dance CDs, be my guest. 

I'm honestly wondering if I should make a follow-up to this one; it was really fun to write.

Tell me what you think of it. Review, please.


End file.
